


Day 29: Beach Vacation "Come With Me and Escape"

by bluest_skies, RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, Cas is a silly drunk, Dean sings to Cas, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ocean Shenanigans, The boys are on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Castiel discovers the wonders of pina coladas and songs about them and Dean shows Cas just how fun the ocean can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29: Beach Vacation "Come With Me and Escape"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually only wrote a tiny tiny bit - the majority of this cute fluff is all Stephanie :) I hope what I added in did it justice, Steph! Additional notes at the end.

 

“I love Pina Coladas Dean.” Cas slurred slightly.

“ I know you do.”

“ I love to  _ say _  Pina Colada. It’s fun. Say it Dean. Pina Colada.”

“ I don’t want to.” Dean replied but chuckled at Cas’ tipsy rambling.

“ Saaaaay it Dean!”

“ Pina Colada.”

Cas burst out laughing. “You sound silly.”

Cas and Dean were walking along the beach in the Florida Keys. A very rare moment of relaxation afforded by the successful banishment of a poltergeist at the home of a particularly grateful music producer friend of Rufus’ (who knew Rufus had such connections?) who happened to have a small beach home in the Keys and offered it to the brothers and Cas for a getaway. They had accepted immediately “ _I’ll go anywhere famous for pie!”_ exclaimed Dean. So while Sam had a date with a pretty lifeguard, Dean had taken Cas out for dinner and drinks at a beachside restaurant.

“ You made me say it you goof.”  Cas nuzzled his neck in apology. “Just don’t start singing the Pina Colada song.”

“ There’s a  _ song??!” _  Sing it Dean!”

“ No!”

“ Deeaaan.  Sing it for me.” Cas purred into Dean’s ear who – as always - could deny Cas nothing, even cheesy 70’s pop.

Dean rolled his eyes and began singing, very off-key. “If you like Pina Coladas, and gettin’ caught in the rain, if you’re not into yoga- something, something - Champage. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the Cape, I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me and escape.”

“ ohh Dean, that’s beautiful.” Cas breathed.

“ Well OK, now I know you’re drunk.”

“ I’m  _ not. _

“ OK, sure.  You just like terrible music.”

“ I just like when you sing to me.” Cas sucked a little mark into Dean’s neck and snickered.

“ You  _ do  _ sing terrible though.”

“ Hey!” Dean protested. “You  _ made _  me sing! At least it wasn’t the Muskrat Song.”

“ There’s a Muskrat Song??” Cas sounded hopeful.

Dean shook his head. “No way!”

Cas smiled against his neck.

“ Hey Cas – I have an idea - let’s go swimming.” He peered up and down the dark beach to be sure they were alone.

“ I – I don’t know - Dean – I have never been in the ocean.”

“ What? What do you mean you’ve never been in the ocean? You’re a billion years old.”

“ As an angel, I observed. I didn’t swim.”

“ Well that’s not right.” Dean started to strip. “Get your ass naked. Let’s go swimming.  Wait – leave your boxers on – I don’t wanna get arrested.”

Dean admired Cas as he stripped down then tucked their clothes and wallets behind a piece of driftwood in the shadows.  He tugged Cas towards the water who suddenly looked apprehensive.

“C’mon baby – what’s wrong?”

“ I – don’t know how to swim.”

“ We won’t go that far. I won’t let you drown. I have other ideas for water activities than swimming.”

“ What?” Cas allowed himself to be pulled.  “What ideas Dean?”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “C’mon chicken.”

Cas grumbled as he stumbled forward. “Chickens are quite majestic, brave animals – I’ve never understood that saying.”

When Dean had led them far enough out in the water that they were up to their waists in the lapping waves he asked Cas “So – how does it feel?”

Cas’ eyes were glassy in the moonlight. “It feels – incredible Dean.” Cas smiled brilliantly but blinked away tears.

“ Baby – why are you crying?” Dean was suddenly concerned and pulled him in close so their bodies were snug together in the water. Dean widened his stance to keep them from tumbling over in the strong undercurrent.

“ I’m so happy Dean. There is so much I thought I knew about. But I’ve never been in the ocean. It’s wonderful!”

The moonlight shone down on their skin, turning them silver.

“ I love you Cas.”

“ I love you too.”

Dean smiled wickedly. “You know – you’ve never been in the ocean so you don’t know about ocean shenanigans.”

“ I don’t understand that reference.”

“ Oh, you will.” Dean drew one hand out of the water, cupping it around Cas' jaw, a thumb swiping across his bottom lip and Dean leaned in to press his lips against Cas'. He tasted like the ocean, salty and bitter and Dean licked at the seam of his mouth. Cas' lips parted, their tongues sliding together and Dean groaned at the heat of it, all pineapple and coconut with a small hint of rum from his drink.

Dean thought he could stay here forever, Castiel's warmth wrapped around him, the cool ocean water rippling across their skin, mouths and bodies moving together. No spirits or demons, no fear and blood and pain. Just this bubble of serenity they currently found themselves in.

A particularly strong wave crashed into them, almost taking Cas off his feet and Dean drew Cas' arms around his neck. “Hold onto me,” he whispered, reaching down to hook his hands behind Castiel's thighs, drawing them up and around his waist. “Always,” Cas' murmured against Dean's lips before slipping his tongue back into Dean's mouth, hands running down Dean's neck to his broad shoulders.

Dean groaned at the feel of Cas' hard length pressed up against his stomach and he squeezed a hand between them, stroking him through his boxers. Castiel groaned into his mouth, body jerking as Dean's hand worked over him.

“ Dean...” he breathed out, head falling back, mouth slightly parted. “Dean that feels so amazing.”

“ Yeah?” Dean wriggled his hand beneath the waistband, wanting to feel the smooth skin in his hand and Cas' inhaled sharply, legs squeezing around Dean's torso.

“ Yeah,” he nodded, whimpering when Dean peppered kisses across his skin, stopping to suck a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture of Cas' neck and collarbone. Dean slid his hand along Cas' dick, wrist twisting slightly as he stroked up, and Castiel clutched at his back, fingernails scratching along his skin. Dean grunted, his own cock hard and throbbing as he moved his hand faster, pushing Cas closer to the edge.

Castiel's head fell forward then, teeth pressing into his bottom lip. “Dean,” he gasped out. “Dean, I'm--”

“ Look at me, Cas,” Dean felt feverish, his own skin tight as he watched Cas get closer. “I wanna watch you.”

Castiel's hips bucked against Dean's body as he flicked his eyes upwards, panting as he cried out, cock pulsing in Dean's hand as he came, his warmth spilling out into the cold water. Dean watched him fall apart, his brow furrowed, the moon reflecting back the pleasure that shone in his eyes. Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck, shuddering from aftershocks, and his legs slipped from around Dean's waist.

“ Whoa there,” Dean chuckled, catching Cas under his arms before he went under the water. “You alright?”

“ Mmmph,” Cas muttered into Dean's skin and he looked up, a lazy smile stretched across his face. “I think I like ocean shenanigans.”

Dean's laugh echoed around them and he kissed Cas as he held him tight against his chest, the water still lapping at their hot skin.

“ I’m glad I made you sing.” Cas smiled.

“ Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get used to it.”

“ Dean?”

“ Yeah Cas?”

“ Sing me the Muskrat Song.”

Dean sighed. “Muskrat Suzy, Muskrat Sam – doin’ the Jitterbug down in Muskrat land and they shimmy, and Sammy’s so skinny.”

“ The muskrat is named Sam??” Cas grinned.

“ Yeah – sing it to Sam sometime – he  _ loves _  it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits: 
> 
> Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes, 1979 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVdhZwK7cS8  
> Muskrat Love Song by Captain & Tenille, 1976 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnRChfwAI0k


End file.
